The Notebook
by sheltie
Summary: Naruto keeps a notebook with his private thoughts what will happen when Konoha's Gossip Queen gets her hands on it and shares it with some of her friends? Note this has a lot of innuendo in it and much other more older teens to somewhat adult things. So rated M to be on the safe side. One-shot.


**The Notebook**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

 **A/N: okay I know that this has been done many times over various fandoms including this one of course. I thought I'd give it my own twist and hope y'all like it. I also want you to know the writing in bold means it's coming from the notebook. Just so you don't get confused. This also took me a long time to write since I wanted to give each girl her own little moment. Also note that pretty much all the characters will not be like they are in canon. Please read the author's note at the bottom before you start your complaints and you'll understand some more. Thanks, enjoy!**

* * *

Ino had a big grin on her face. She had just committed a brilliant crime, well; she wouldn't call it a crime though it technically was. She ran to where she knew her friends were.

/Scene Break/

In a small restaurant around a table sat Yakumo Kurama, Temari, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten Kisaragi, & Rei Uchiha.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Ino said as she hopped into her seat.

"That's alright, we just ordered. I got you your usual" Rei said.

"Thanks" Ino said with a smile.

"So Ino, what got you running late? You're usually one of the first to be here?" Temari asked.

"Well, I did a little 'borrowing'" Ino said with a smirk.

"'Borrowing', you mean you stole something, didn't you Ino" Yakumo said scolding her long haired blond friend.

"Stealing is such a harsh word to use Yakumo" Ino said, "I prefer to call it liberating."

"What is it you have there Ino?" Temari asked curiously.

"Oh, just a notebook" Ino said in a coy manner.

"And whose notebook is it?" Rei asked with narrowing eyes.

"Why it belongs to Naruto Uzumaki" Ino said as she presented the notebook to the other girls. The notebook was orange with a blue spiral on the cover. On the cover it read, 'Property of Naruto Uzumaki'.

"Why in the world would you steal Naruto's notebook Ino?" Tenten asked shocked.

"Because I overheard Naruto telling Shikamaru one day that he writes about us in this notebook" Ino said smiling widely.

"Not only stealing, but eavesdropping too" Yakumo said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry mother" Ino said sarcastically.

Yakumo shot a glare at Ino's wisecrack.

"Now dear, it's not your fault we have an unruly child though I blame your side of the family for passing down the genes" Temari joked.

Yakumo's jaw dropped and the other girls laughed.

"What the hell was that?" Yakumo asked incredulously.

"Just adding some humor in" Temari said with a smirk.

"Can we get back to the topic at hand? Lets see what Naruto has to say about us" Ino said as she drummed her fingers over the notebook cover.

"I think we shouldn't. We should respect Naruto's privacy" Hinata said speaking for the first time.

"Oh please, you out of all of us should be dying to know what Naruto thinks" Ino said with a smirk at the Hyuga heiress.

Hinata squeaked as her face went red.

"Leave her alone Ino" Tenten said.

"Big sis Tenten to the rescue" Ino said with a smirk.

"Leave them alone Ino" Rei said with a sigh.

"Fine, back to the notebook" Ino said as she opened it up.

Her eyes scanned then flipped the page. She kept going til her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Ooh, I am first here" she said.

"Ino stop, before this gets out of hand" Yakumo said.

"Ah come on, I want to know what he wrote about me. How about this, we each read out loud what Naruto had written about us. Fair?" Ino asked.

"Looks like we have no choice, if we don't then Ino will just read out everything. And since it's her she'll read loud enough for everyone here to hear" Rei sighed.

"You know me so well" Ino said with a bit of gush.

"That's the sad thing" Rei said with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay. **Ino Yamanaka, Age: 17, Birth date: September 23, Height: 162.2 cm, Weight: 46 kg, Bust size: medium B** " the Yamanaka heiress read.

"How the hell does he know your cup size?" Temari asked.

Ino shrugged and continued.

" **Ino can be very loud and bossy.** "

"I am going to kill him" she growled.

"Go on, I am sure Naruto has some nice things to say about you" Hinata said.

" **But she has a lovely body. Slender and firm everywhere and she has an amazing ass that looks like you can bounce quarters off, whatever that means. I heard that from ero-sennin one time. But she does have a tight little ass on her. She truly does, I wonder what it would feel like for me to rub it. Her breasts though she keeps them wrapped are quite lovely perky and quite firm though aren't big. I like them since they are just a handful each**."

Ino was blushing madly reading this.

" **Along with her body, which is smooth and slender, she has a smooth toned stomach that she likes to show off and I am sure it's as smooth as a baby's bottom and I'd love to run my tongue across that lovely skin. Then there's her mouth. She gossips a lot and I am sure that means she has very good oral skills since she uses her tongue a lot**."

Ino finished with her face a very bright beet red. She put the notebook down along with her head. There was a silence since none of the girls knew what to say really.

"Well Ino, are you happy now that you decided to read Naruto's notebook?" Rei asked with a smirk.

Ino said nothing and pushed the notebook away from her. Rei picked it up and flipped through it and then handed it to Temari.

"You're turn" the Uchiha heiress said.

"Why me?" Temari asked surprised.

"I pick, you read" Rei said like there'd be no discussion about it.

Temari shrugged.

" **Temari no Sabaku, Age: 20, Birth date: August 23, Height 165 cm, Weight 47.9 kg, Bust size: high C cup.** "

"Come on, how does he know that?" Temari asked.

"Keep going" Tenten said sipping her drink.

Temari sighed and kept reading.

" **Now Temari is quite lovely. I even thought so when I first saw her. Her dirty blond hair tied in those four ponytails and then those exotic teal green eyes. She had a very nice figure too back then even though I didn't realize it. But I do now and like fine wine Temari and her body seems to age beautifully in every way. She has some lovely legs that she shows off in those battle kimonos and hides those bountiful breasts in that kimono. Her tan is lovely, which I am sure she has no tan lines at all.** "

Temari's cheeks were red as she read. She couldn't believe Naruto guessed right about her not having any tan lines at all.

" **Now what makes Temari, my Suna Delight, as I like to call her in my mind, is when those wonderful green eyes are lit up in anger. She's so damn hot when she angry with her cheeks flush and her breathing labored. I can almost imagine that's what she looks like aroused. Damn, now that's a sight. With that fiery temper she's has to be a demon in the sack I bet. She has to vent all that energy somewhere and I want to be the one to be able to release all that anger at, in a very sexual manner. Hehehehehe**."

Temari finished with a very red face. She closed the notebook and pushed it away. She kept her head down the entire time.

Rei picked up the notebook and flipped it opened and then tossed it to Hinata. The Hyuga heiress squeaked and turned very bright red.

"I c-c-c-can't, I s-s-s-s-s-shouldn't it's wrong" she said.

"It'll be alright Hinata" Tenten said gently.

Hinata nervously picked up the notebook with her face as red as ever.

" **Hinata Hyuga, Age: 17, Birth date: December 27, Height: 160 cm, Weight: 45 kg, Bust size: high D."**

Hinata's cheeks were super red by now and she looked on the verge of passing out.

"She alive still?" Rei asked.

Tenten checked and nodded.

"She still has a pulse" she said.

" **Now Hinata, oh boy. I've always known she's had a crush on even back when we were little kids."**

Hinata let out an eep at this since she was so sure she hid her crush on the spiky haired blond well. Hell, she thought she hid her crush on Naruto from everyone even though it was one of the worst kept secrets in Konoha right up there with Naruto holding the kyuubi in his belly.

"It appears Naruto isn't as stupid as we thought he was" Temari commented.

The other girls nodded and made them re-evaluated what they knew of Naruto.

" **One of the best known features of Hinata is her breasts thought she keeps them hidden in her oversized coat. Oh, how I long to see those lovely ripe melons bare. I bet they're the best fruit of all Konoha. To even taste just a bit of that tantalizing fruit and I'd die a very happy man. Such luscious ripe melons. I bet they feel so soft and taste delicious too. My mouth is watering just thinking about them.** "

Hinata was extremely red by now and it was just simply amazing she was still conscious. You could probably cook an egg on her face due to how hot her face was.

"I don't know if I should beat Naruto for being a pervert" Ino said.

"But these are his private thoughts. They were not meant to be heard or read by anyone" Rei said glaring at Ino.

" **But it's not just Hinata's breasts that I'd love to devour, but I bet she's a Viking in the sack. It's always the quiet ones. Plus I am sure she's a girl that is loud too. Damn, I would enjoy busting her drum as she busts mine, eardrums I mean. I saw her once training under a waterfall once when we were on a mission together and noticed she was doing it nude I also saw how flexible she was as she trained. All I can say to that is one word. Damn!** "

With that Hinata blacked out and Tenten caught the Hyuga heiress before she could hit the floor.

"She's out" the weapons mistress said as she got Hinata back in her seat and made sure Hinata wasn't in any danger of falling over.

Rei grabbed the notebook and flipped through the pages then tossed it to the Demoness of Illusions.

"You're turn" she said.

Yakumo sighed as she began to read.

" **Yakumo Kurama, Age: 17, Birth date: September 4, Height: 159.6 cm, Weight: 45.8 kg, Bust size: high C very close to D really."**

"Really, how does he know how big my boobs are?" Yakumo asked out loud as she also looked down at her chest.

Thankfully the part of the restaurant they were in wasn't really populated so they didn't get many looks.

"Ask that a bit louder, I don't think the people in Iwa heard" Rei said in a droll tone.

Yakumo shot Rei a look.

" **What can I say about Yakumo. Hmm, well she's very sweet and a bit shy though not as much as Hinata is. But that shyness makes her adorable and she's very sweet. She may not be as strong as the others, but that just makes me want to hold her and love her up so she knows she's loved and protected. I bet she looks cute when she comes too**."

Yakumo had bright cheeks.

" **Yakumo has a nice body too though. So soft and lovely, silky smooth too I bet. I'd love to run my hands all over her listening all the sounds she makes as I touch her. I bet she makes some cute sounds too when she's aroused. It's amazing she's got a rack so large for her size and they are so firm and perky. Damn, she hides them well in her kimonos she wears. She paints a lot and that means she's got a very active mind and that probably means she likes to be a bit kinky too with an active mind like that**."

Rei grabbed the notebook from Yakumo and flipped a couple pages then handed it to Konoha's weapons mistress.

" **Tenten Kisaragi, Age: 18, Birth date: March 9, Height: 164 cm, Weight: 47.3 kg, Bust size: mid C."**

Tenten blushed as she looked down at her chest. This made the others giggle at the weapons mistress reaction.

" **Now Tenten, she's amazing. She's one hot kunoichi I have to say. Always working hard to get better. Damn, watching her train gets me hard due to see all that lovely sweat dripping off her. I want to pull her into a shower or the nearest water source and wash her body ever so thoroughly. Making sure I get every nook and cranny clean**."

Tenten was quite bright red reading this.

" **She hides those love tits of her by binding them like Ino does, but hers are much bigger than Ino's and I'd love to see them bounce. She is also has those great legs too. Damn, I'd love to rub and massage those lovely stems. To hear her mewl and purr as I caress them. Oh man, whenever I see them I want to touch them. She doesn't show them off like Temari does, but that just makes them a real treat when I see them**."

Rei took the notebook away from Tenten and flipped to her section.

" **Rei Uchiha, Age: 17, Birth date: July 23, Height: 165.4 cm, Weight: 50 kg, Bust size: D close to Hinata's size."**

Rei just raised her eyebrow at this and subtly looked down at her chest then went back to reading.

" **Now what can I say about Rei. Damn, she's so fine. I mean, she isn't like her emo 'bend me over spread my butt cheeks and ride me raw' brother. She's also so hot in a fight. I've seen her fight and she's vicious to her enemies. I bet she can get that passionate in bed too. She's just as flexible as Hinata too and really uses it to her advantage whenever she can. Oh, all the positions I want to do with her in bed and everywhere we can get into. Hehehehehe.** "

Rei felt her face heat up reading this.

"Heh, he's right about Sasuke though. He's totally into guys. Forehead is the only one deluding themselves" Ino snickered.

"That I have to agree with" Temari said.

The others agreed on this.

" **Now Rei has the total package out of all the girls. That doesn't mean I think any less of the others, but Rei got it all. An amazing rack, tight fit toned body and lovely legs. Everything to have one damn full night of hot passionate sex. She's a girl I bet loves to be in the driver's seat and I'd let her ride me any time since I know she'd never pull back on the gas when she's using my stick shift.** "

Rei finished with red cheeks. She swallowed hard as closed the notebook. There was silence as none of the girls knew what to say. But they all had a plan to talk to a certain spiky blond-haired whisker cheeked boy.

/Scene Break/

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit. Where the hell is it?_ Naruto thought as he tore through his apartment trying to find his notebook.

He had a couple thoughts he wanted to write down and it was nowhere to be found at all. He knew he put it back to in the usual spot he always put the notebook, but it wasn't there. Now he was panicking. Soon a knock on his door interrupted his frantic thinking. He sighed and got to the door. When he opened it he blinked. Standing in front of him were six of the hottest girls of his generation.

"Um, hi ladies. Can you all come back later I am in the middle of something right now" Naruto said.

"We know, you were looking for this" Rei said as she held up a familiar looking notebook.

"My notebook, how'd you, where'd find it?" Naruto asked as he snatched it up and held it to his chest.

"Ino 'liberated it' from you" Temari said.

Naruto looked at Ino, who actually looked guilty.

"Anyway. We're not here to just return it, but to know why you wrote that stuff about us in it" Tenten said.

Naruto swallowed hard. He was in so much deep shit. He knew what he had written would be trouble, but never thought what he wrote would ever be read by anyone, but himself. But it looks like it had and now he was going to have to face the music. That music would have loads and loads of pain in it.

"Yes Naruto, we want to know if what you wrote you actually meant" Yakumo said.

"Um, if I say yes will you kill me?" Naruto asked.

"Depends" Rei said mysteriously.

 _Shit, I got a fifty-fifty chance of getting the crap beaten out of me. What the hell do I do!_ Naruto thought in his mind.

After debating with himself a bit be decided honesty was the best. So with closed eyes he answered, "yes."

The six girls huddled and talked in low whispers that Naruto couldn't hear. But he was saying his prayers before the beating began. He so wished he had time to make out a will. Damn, he was too young to die; he had so much he wanted to experience before he died. After he said his final prayers to the big guy above he was tackled down hard. He didn't have time to say a thing as he was dragged into his apartment by six pairs of hands.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you going to do to me?" he stuttered afraid for his life.

"Oh Naruto, you'll like it. I'm sure of that" Ino said with a wink.

Naruto and the six girls remained in Naruto's apartment for three full weeks and when they left they all walked away with heavy limps and expressions on their faces that proclaimed to the world, 'I've been thoroughly and utterly ravished and damn proud of it'. They also looked quite tired too, but nothing would wipe the wide grins on their faces.

They did everything Naruto wanted to do that he had written in his notebook. Tenten got washed and she had never been so clean, but dirty too. Her legs were worshipped also along with Temari's. Plus, Naruto enjoyed trying to find tan lines on Temari's body. Rei drove Naruto and she was very good at using a stick. Hinata was a demon in the sack and was the loudest of the girls. Yakumo did have a bit of a kinky side to her. And Ino showed off she had a very talented mouth.

Naruto in returned showed he had god-like stamina and was able to pleasure all of the girls multiple times never letting them be left out or left hanging. Naruto always finished what he started and with the help of shadow clones there was more than enough Naruto to go around for the girls.

The real Naruto laid in bed totally spent and utterly dead to the world.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: this one took me a while to write since I had to write a good piece for each girl. I had planned on using Sakura in this, but changed her out for Yakumo since she needed more attention than Sakura I thought. I have nothing against Sakura at all. Just she and Hinata are used too much and other girls in Naruto's world needs attention. I had plans on changing Hinata out too, but couldn't think of a girl to change her while writing this. I also made up the stats for Yakumo since she didn't have any when I looked her up. Same with Rei. The stats for these two girls probably don't make sense realistically, but I don't care I just used what I could think up. I don't have any real expertise in that area, so I was guessing. As for the other girls' stats I got those from Naruto wikia except their bust size of course since that's mentioned there. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
